The Lost Warrior
by Tales of the Writer
Summary: What happens when Naruto again fails to bring back Sasuke, and is banished from the leaf. 16 years later The leaf wants him back to be Hokage. What if he doesn't want to go back. starts 1-sided NaruSaku then turns into a NaruHina OC 1/4 of the way through
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

As he looks up at this being known as Dr. Gero as he had Yamcha's body laying next to him

"What the hell did you do to Yamcha?" This knuckle head yelled at him "You better pray he is alive or I will kill you ya hear I'll Kill you."

Dr. Gero laughed saying "So your that knuckle head not from this world how far you must have traveled to get here eh Naruto Uzumaki?"

"It's not Naruto Uzumaki anymore I haven't been called by that name in 16 years I'm now known as Celtis"

"And what of all your friends my boy what about them don't you think they would come for you after all this time I know of them how about that girl with the pink hair? Sakura was her name I think."

"They wouldn't come for me they abandoned me all those years ago!"

_Start flash back_

"_How you have failed to protect the leaf Naruto that and for the 5__th__ time you have failed to bring back Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled at the boy_

"_I'm sorry Grandma I didn't mean to fail." Naruto said in a weak voice_

_ "That's not that problem thanks to you Madara has almost won the only thing to do is to banish you from the leaf!" Tsunade declared_

_At the gates_

_ "State you name, age, rank, and any final words you have!" Tsunade declared_

_ "My name is Naruto Uzumaki age 16 a Jounin of the leaf village and my final words are…" as Naruto began to speak these he looked at a pink hair girl in the front row. "I love you Sakura I always will and my feelings will never change."_

_ "You-You monster get away from me how can I care about you after you have failed your promise again and again." Sakura said as she turned and ran with tears running down her eyes_

"_I see so it's like that eh. I guess I better get going." Naruto said. _

_A few miles outside the village_

_**Man I can't believe I am so stupid**__ Naruto thought to himself.__** How could I let this happen?**_

___**"You know there is an escape Naruto." **____The Kyuubi said while Naruto was walking in sadness_

_ "Oh yeah what's that?" Naruto asked_

_**"There are many a worlds you can travel to besides this one, but there is a price but it does have some benefits."**_

_ "A price?" Naruto asked_

"_**Yes I will die, but you will you stop Madara, and you will gain half my power and with it the power to travel to different worlds."**_

_ "Why would you help me Kyuubi you have always tried to control me?" ask Naruto_

_**"Maybe, but with you this sad, my power will dwindle anyways, plus isn't your dream to save this world?"**_

_ "Yeah I guess ok let's do this."_

_ As Naruto said this, the Kyuubi started to glow red and then it disappeared with portals opening in the area the gate used to be at with different names over them._

_**"These are my last words to you Uzumaki as you would try to talk to me as before you will be taken here where there are many a worlds I have time to answer one last question so be out with it."**__ The Kyuubi shouted at Naruto._

_ "What about this one the world of Kingdom Hearts? It seems like it has a bunch of worlds in it." Naruto asked_

_**"Ahhh that world is actually a multiple of worlds in a world save that place for later and on a side note you are now immortal by age but not by how shall we say accidents so be careful fool Muhahahahahahhahahaaaaaa."**__ The Kyuubi said as his laughter faded into darkness never to be heard again…_

_ End of Flashback _

As Naruto faded back to reality Dr. Gero was not alone anymore now there was a fat white faced person with a weird voice.

"Now I will kill you. Prepare to die!" it said in a toddler like voice

"I don't think so you piece of trash **BIG BANG ATTACK**!" Vegeta yelled coming out of nowhere

"I'm surprised to see you of all people now have the same power as Goku, Vegeta." Dr. Gero Said in amazement

In the leaf

"We have found a way madam a way to find him a way to track him, but getting there is the trick it would seem he is not of this world anymore he is in another." A beautiful young lady with pink hair said.

"That is alright Sakura." Lady Tsunade said, "We have a way now thanks to that mouse we can use his spare gummi ship to get to him. He thinks all worlds are disconnected except the World of Kingdom Hearts but he is wrong Kingdom Hearts is all worlds."

"Right my lady I will depart right away and get to him as soon as possible and I will bring him back so he may become the next hokage…"

A few weeks later

"Ahhh Naruto you have intervened in my plans again how unpleasant, but why are you here you were already gone in my time line?" Cell said

"What do you mean gone? I won't leave till after you little game is over." Naruto replied

"Trunks might have something to do with that but anyways what do you want?"

"I'm here to say I want to fight you first in the cell games." Naruto replied

"Why not right now then just to get it out of the way I mean only Goku would be a challenge."

Now the two of them were ready to fight. Naruto was the first to charge at Cell delivering a roundhouse kick only to be blocked by Cell's arm with Cell countering with a left hook hitting Naruto in the jaw. This was enough to stun Naruto but not really hurt him as Naruto got back up and charged Cell again this time disappearing right before he would have hit Cell. Naruto reappeared behind Cell and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Ahhh that actually hurt maybe you are stronger than I expected perhaps stronger then Goku even." Cell said in praise "So how bout we end are little warm up and get to the real thing."

As Cell said this he started to power up and got into a stance Naruto knew all too well.

"**KA ME HA ME"** Cell started to chant in a loud voice then Naruto got into a stance of his own

"**KA ME KOCHI CANNON!"** (I'll leave a list and explanation of Naruto's attacks he uses at the end of each chapter)Naruto yelled out as Cell finishes his chant.

"**HA"**

As they both finished in unison a blue stream of energy burst out of Cell's palms while a verlimon color burst out of Naruto's as the streams of energy clashed between them, neither one giving way towards the other. As Naruto seem to be getting the upper hand the ground under them began to break the two ceased the attack to see what was happening, as they both knew that they did not put enough energy into that attack to do near that much damage to the landscape. As they looked over they saw a girl with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes standing with a pair of gloves with the fingertips cut off on her hands and she was wearing a red dress with the skirt part ending a ¼ of the way down her thigh with long white socks coming up to where the dress ended and a pair of red dance shoes on.

"Finally I have found you." she said looking at Naruto "Now I can finally bring you back to the village Naruto"

_How did she recognize me _Naruto thought to himself. He no longer looked much liked his former self. He had used a jutsu similar to Tsunade's to change his appearance, only this one did not expire when he ran out of chakra. He now had shoulder length red hair and his whiskers were removed and replaced with a scar from his right forehead to left cheek. He was wearing a white shirt with black wolves and had jet black pants on. _I don't get it why is she here. Last I remember she didn't want anything to do with me. _"I'm sorry madam I don't know who you are now if you'll excuse me. Cell where were we at before we were interrupted?" Naruto said as he started to ignore this female who was a blast from his past.

"Oh if it isn't Sakura Haruno of the leaf what brings you here after this young man?" Cell questioned

"I am here to take Naruto back to the leaf so he may become the next Hokage." Sakura replied "So if I may I need to steal him from this fight sorry."

"I told you Miss Haruno is it? I don't know you so why don't you leave before this gets ugly" Naruto replied eyes still locked on Cell

Just then Cell launched towards Sakura saying "I'll enjoy draining you of all you energy my beauty."

"No you don't Cell get back here!" Naruto shouted in shock. Even though he was in his perfect form Naruto still knew Cell could use his tail hidden behind his wings. Cell was almost at Sakura now with his tail fully extended. The tail had hit but when Cell looked it was Naruto not Sakura. "Lady just get out of here now or you will die!" Naruto shouted

"Ahh I still can't absorb you and I can't seem to figure out why." Cell started to say to himself "I do get some energy but not enough" As Cell began to remove his tail a red mist seemed to be coming from Naruto's wound.

"Huh? What's happening? This has never happened before." Naruto said in amazement as this red mist seemed to be surrounding him then a voice spoke to him

"_Naruto_." It said in a low deep voice "_Uzumaki_" then this voice faded away. As Naruto stood wondering what happened Cell looked extremely shocked for Naruto's wound had healed even though it should have been fatal, and Naruto's hair was no longer red and at his shoulders it was standing on end and had turned white.

"What whoa what the heck just happened here and my hair what the hell is going on."

"I think I'll take you up on your offer Naruto I will fight you first in the Cell games just be ready, remember only 2 days left." Cell reminded Naruto

As Naruto started heading back to master Roshi's house he noticed that someone was following him. _Hmmm so she wants to follow me eh._ Naruto then started flying at a faster rate reaching Roshi's house faster then he wanted. _So much for a nice flight why did she have to follow me?_ Naruto thought to himself as he landed. When he looked around it seemed that no one was outside he walked into the house yelling. "Yo anyone here I'm back!" Naruto shouted

"Ah Celtis you're here everyone was worried and what's with your hair its white?" Roshi asked

"I don't know I was going to have Goku ask King Kai about it. Where is he?"

"At his house spending what may be his last days on earth with his family."

"F-finally caught up with y-you." a women's voice spoke at the door sounding out of breath.

End of Chapter one

What will happen next will Naruto finally reveal it is really him will Roshi become perverted stay tuned to find out

Naruto attacks in this chapter

Ka Me Kochi cannon- A similar attack to the kamehameha wave that is reddish verlimon color only it is made of chakra as Naruto does not have KI as the Z-Fighters do


	2. Old Powers? and The Cell Games

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here I just wrote the story

Chapter 2: "Old Power! and The Cell Games!"

"Ahh so you have finally caught up." Naruto exclaimed "So how was your run?"

"Celtis you have a beautiful friend here. Would she mind if I gave a little puff puff?"

Master Roshi said in a perverted tone as he moved closer to Sakura.

"Pervert!" Sakura yelled as she punched Master Roshi threw his wall into the water.

"I'll get him" Naruto said as he took off out the window remembering how that punch was normally meant for him. As he got Master Roshi back into his house Naruto said. "I'll have to fix that later, but I need to get going to Goku's see you later Roshi." As Naruto rush to Goku's house he noticed that Sakura was still behind him. _Damnit why doesn't she just go home_. He thought to himself. He was thinking of a way to lose her but couldn't think of any since he swore never to use the techniques of the leaf again. He looked again only to notice that she had disappeared. Thinking nothing of it Naruto Sped off towards Goku's house. As he walked into Goku's house there was the smell of food in the air.

"Yo Celtis you made it for dinner how are you?" Goku asked

"Ah great you're here I didn't plan on you coming over ya know you should really call before you come here." Chichi scolded

"Nice to see you to Chichi, but I'm here just to have a talk with Goku and King Kai."

"Right lets go out back to talk." As they got out back Goku asked "So what is it, is it about Cell?"

"No." Naruto replied "It's about my hair it's just standing on end and turned white I don't get what it means. I was wondering if you could ask king kai for me?"

"Sure no problem Celtis I'll be happy to help." Goku replied "Yo King Kai can ya here me? I have a question."

"Yes Goku and I already have your answer I was watching when it happened. Naruto can you hear me?" King Kai asked

"How did you know my real name King Kai?"

"You're real home exists in my area that I'm supposed to watch over. I saw those events 16 years ago I know everything. Everything about that day, I will not tell you about that day, but I will tell you this. The transformation you have taken only last several hours, but It is the signal that an old power is returning."

"An old power?"

"Yes it may not be your old power, but it also may be. It could be the power of someone close to you or a power you have never encountered before. Just it is a power from your world. That is all I must bid you farewell, and Goku I'll see you soon."

-Several Hours later-

Naruto was walking to his home in the mountains east of South City. Walking through the forest at the base of the mountains Naruto felt a sudden tingle in his head. As Naruto thought nothing of it he continued walking until this tingling turned into pain. The pain began to swell high about the pain Naruto was used to feeling. This pain cause Naruto's eyes to go heavy and he blacked out.

Naruto awoke on the forest ground several hours later only to notice these hours were not hours, but in fact days. Naruto noticed a blossom of the Kunoichi Blossom. A flower that only blossomed one day a year, and that day happened to be the day that the Cell Games were to take place. Naruto reassured himself that he still had time and flew off toward were the Games were to be held.

Naruto was flying off towards the Games when he noticed that Sakura was following him again. Not wanting to bother with her Naruto kept going, but he was lost in thought of the experience he had had earlier in the forest. _I don't see why I had that dream. It makes no sense I left that life behind a long time ago let alone why would I be thinking about Sasuke and…_ The name of the last person escaped. Naruto knew he knew her, but her named escaped him. Her face was implanted in his mind. The long dark blue hair and the colour of her eyes how beautiful they were. Naruto then started to remember from his days at his old forgotten home. How she always gave him words of encouragement and then the fight against Nagato on how she had said she loved him, and how he never responded to her. Now he realized it was her not Sakura that he loved, but hey he was a kid back then he didn't know what love was.

As Naruto came back to reality he realized that he had almost flown over his destination. Naruto then lost control of his ability to fly and came crashing to the ground. As he hit the ground and left a sizeable impression in the ground he heard a familiar voice.

"Nice of you to drop in." Vegeta said in that cool voice he always had.

"Hey I made it didn't I?" Naruto replied in a sarcastic voice

"Well I don't know what you did, but Cell wouldn't start until you got here."

"Celtis you made it now it's time to start." Cell stated

Naruto stepped into the ring only to see that Cell was not moving "Hey come on let's start you're the one I want to fight the most Sasuke!" The words escaped his mouth before he even though about what he said.

"So Naruto you want to fight me the most so I can kick your ass again" a voice cried out behind Cell As the owner of this voice walk out Naruto stared in amazement.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Is that all you can say after 16 years idiot?"

"What are you doing here SASUKE!"

"Isn't obvious I'm here to kill you." without stepping into the ring charged at Naruto hitting Naruto in the gut with a punch "Come on idiot is that all you got?" Sasuke then jumped over Naruto and made hand signs all too familiar to Naruto. Then a blaze of fire escaped from Sasuke's mouth burning Naruto with all their fury. Naruto then began to focus his chakra into his palm shifting the form of it. The structure was changing.

"**Watoric Cannon" **Naruto shouted pointing his hand at Sasuke releasing a blast of water that not only put out the fire but absorbed the heat and added to its attacking power.

"Where did you learn a water release like that idiot?" Sasuke questioned in the opposite direction from where Naruto fired his attack.

"H-How d-did you dodge…"

"You think I'm still slow from all those years ago idiot? Well I have news for you." Sasuke then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto in a matter of milliseconds appeared behind Naruto. "Your outta my league kid I'm a legend now." Then when Sasuke was about to finish off a stunned Naruto the ground had begun to crack around them and a familiar pink hair person burst through the ground.

"I had no idea you would be here Sasuke." Sakura stated as she gave him a fierce glare.

"Sorry Cell too many old faces for my taste I'm leaving."

"By all means take your leave I can face Naruto now like I wanted to." With this said Sasuke disappeared into thin air. Then charged for Naruto, but before he could charge for Naruto he noticed something wasn't right with him. "I have no interest in fighting you when you are not at your best."

"What are you talking about I'm Fin…" Naruto had then collapsed with the same agonizing pain he had felt from the first attack he had in his head. What was second felt like years to Naruto as the pain tore not only trough his head but also his eyes now. Naruto began screaming out in pain as it was unbearable. His eyes felt as if they were on fire, but then Naruto noticed that his hair was starting to stick up on end only instead of white it was black.

"What game are you playing you stupid fool?" Cell shouted "Your genjutsu won't work against me"

The pain gone Naruto sat up and looked at Cell. "Genjutsu? What are you talking about? I don't use that stuff anymore."

" Your eyes it is just as the Uchiha's well the left one is the right one is still Normal, but what are you playing at here!" Cell started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto ask, but then he formed a globe of water in his hand and looked into it. Naruto was freaked out by what he saw his left eye was now the Sharingan it had only one dot, but still Naruto felt its effects. He shut his right eye and moved his hands. They were now moving at an eighth the normal speed they should have. "Maybe this is what king Kai meant by maybe not my power." Naruto then looked at Cell. "Get ready Cell it's time I took this to the next level!" Naruto stated ready to charge in after Cell.

What will happen next? Will Cell be defeated? What are the side effects of this new power? and what the hell happened to Sakura? All of this in the next installment of The Lost Warrior.

**Watoric Cannon- this is a water form of his Ka Me Kochi Cannon made to stop any fire like attack and take its heat and return it in its attack.**


	3. Cell Games End! And the Supreme Kai!

Naruto: Theloneassassain aka Toxm does not own Naruto

Toxm: Of course slavery is wrong dobe…

"The next level what are you playing at fool?" Cell questioned Naruto. Naruto said nothing as he stood there waiting for Cell to me the first move. "Fine I'll just have to kill you now!" Cell shouted charging in at Naruto, but before Cell could reach him Naruto disappeared. "Where did you go you fool there is no hiding from me!" Cell started screaming in a frantic voice.

"Who's running?" Naruto questioned in a calm voice that was now above Cell.

"Ho-how did you get up there so fast!"

"What you think that the Sharingan is all I get out of this transformation?" Naruto then disappeared again this time next to Cell. "Well I have more power then you can have to." With this said Naruto hit Cell in the side sending him into a pillar of the ring.

"I won't die I will not cease to exists I'm the strongest being alive. I WILL KILL YOOOU!" Cell shouted out at Naruto in amazement of his new found powers, but for some reason Naruto was on the ground hold his head.

"Stop it Stop it Stop it I don't want to remember I don't want to remember!" Naruto kept shouting over and over to himself as he held his head in pain.

"I didn't want to pull this card but you leave me no choice. It's time my Cell Jr. Come out and play." As the Cell Jr.s attacked the Z fighters Naruto noticed something was wrong with Gohan now over his headache to some degree.

"Gohan you have a great power in your. Don't be afraid to use it." A disembodied head of android 16 stated to Gohan. The androids head then burst into an explosion

"That is enough out of your mouth." Cell stated with his hand still held out. However this was more than Gohan could take as he burst into a fit of rage. This effectively turned him into the ultimate power super saiyan 2. Without saying a word Gohan rushed at cell and punched him in the gut effectively sending him flying into a nearby mountain hoping that had finished him. Now everyone turned toward the pink hair women that had intervened

"So you're still following huh lady?" Naruto asked

"Honestly Naruto cut the crap I know it's you."

"How are you so sure I'm this Naruto of yours?"

"Well besides the fact that I can sense Chakra now there are some obvious clues. Number one when you said you wanted to fight Sasuke the most, and number two you were trying not to remember something when that green guy said he will not cease to exist. Something Garra said during the Chunnin exams in your fight, and…" As Sakura was ranting on and on Goku walked up to Naruto.

"Is she always like this Celtis?" Goku asked.

"Uh no, normally this is the point where I get hi…" but before Naruto could finish he flew away and hit a pillar of the ring that had remained standing.

"Naruto are you even listening to me!" Sakura shouted as Naruto had just gotten up from where he was hit.

"Yeah yeah I heard you sense chakra yada yada yada."

"Well are you going to come back with me or not?"

"No I have to watch Gohan finish off Cell." Naruto said pointing over to Cell who was in his semi-perfect form climbing out of the rubble. "Looks like Gohan beat that android right outta him"

"I won't let it end h-here I'll take this Planet with MEEE!" Cell shouted as he started to grow well as Goku saw it fatter.

"Right I'll just blast him away that will solve everything." Naruto stated

"I wouldn't try if I were you, if I get even a scratch I will blow up killing the entire planet with me" Nobody knew what to do here Cell was in a weakened state and nothing could be done about it. All that was left was for the planet to be destroyed.

"Goku can't you do that really fast travel thing or something to get him out of here?" Naruto asked.

"Umm yeah I think it would work but I don't have enough energy to take him farther than the moon I've wasted to much energy fighting."

"Then use some of mine, Goku chakra may not help but it is worth a try." Goku agreed seeing it as the only way to save the world. Naruto on the other hand had other ideas on what he was going to do once he died. He was going to see the Supreme Kai and ask him about his condition. "So where we taking him?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm how should I know you're that one that suggested it!" Goku shouted

"Well think of something before he decides to go boom Goku."

"Alright alright I got it hold on Celtis." As Goku said this Naruto held onto Goku's shoulder and they disappeared into thin air only to reappear on King Kai's planet.

"Ahh Goku what are you doing bringing him here!" King Kai shouted as Goku

"I'm sorry King Kai, but this is the only place I could think of." Goku had just called out before Cell burst in an explosion. As Goku and Naruto appeared in front of King Yemma

"Goku are you dead Again? How many times is this now?" King Yemma asked

"I'm not sure I lost track after the first." Goku said scratching his head.

"Doesn't matter." King Yemma stated with a sigh "Goku why does your friend not have a halo?" King Yemma asked pointing at Naruto.

"Oh hey Celtis you don't have a halo how weird did you lose it?"

"No I guess your world logic doesn't apply to me so that means I'm probably not dead. Oh yeah Yemma do you know where I can find the Supreme Kai at."

"Supreme as in Supreme Pizza, there is a Kai that specializes in Pizza? I just got to meet him I'm starving." Goku said eyeing at Yemma hungrily

"No Goku the Supreme Kai is above the Grand Kai who is above King Kai, but yeah he should be on the kai planet right now."

"And how does one get to the Kai planet?" Naruto asked "Do I take some sort of plane?"

"No you have to…"

_Muhahahah cliffhanger no jutsu rocks Yeah I know it's shorter than the other to but give me a break please I have read over like a million words in the last 3 days yes that is humanly possible if you are a no lifer and the next one will be longer I promise. Review please._


End file.
